Be All Right
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Cece's father died in an accident. Things went crashing down from there. Scarce food and money. Cece's boyfriend left her. Cece's little sister is sick. Will she be all right?
1. Chapter 1

**Be All Right**

**Hey guyz new story I am writing a lot of new stories! So this is is a family/friend/love story. It is hurt/comfort and I twisted Cece's backstory a little bit :) I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the name Torrann was from Toddlers and Tiaras the parents combined their names (Torrey and Ann) but I loved the name so I used it .**

**Cece's POV**

The day seemed fine. Normal. You wouldn't expect death to come form such a jaunty day.

None of us expected death.

It is okay to say we weren't prepared. Dad and Mom were leaving for work. Torrann was playing with her dolls quietly (shocker). Flynn was running back and forth throwing a football in the air and catching it.

"Score!" Flynn cried, pumping his fists in the air.

"Bye, Cece! Bye Flynn! Bye Torrann!" Mom said, rushed. She grabbed her pocketbook and ran out the door. Dad laughed to himself at his wife's panic.

"Bye, Cece," Dad said calmly. That was my Dad, always mellow. He never panicked (unlike mom), he never yelled (unlike mom), and he had a lot of patience (unlike mom). Honestly, I don't know what he saw in Mom.

"Bye, Dad," I said, hugging him.

"Bye Flynn," Dad said, walking over to hug him. "Don't break anything while I am gone."

"I'll try," Flynn giggled.

"Bye Little Torran," Dad said, bending down and gently hugging Torrann. She smiled back at him.

"Daddy," she replied. Simple, but effective.

"Torrann," Dad laughed, tapping her nose.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dad checked with me.

"I'm positive. I love you," I confirmed.

"Back at you," Dad winked. He grabbed his suitcase and left the room.

"Daddy," Torrann repeated.

"What's the matter Torri?" I asked.

"Daddy," Torrann repeated, yet again.

"He'll be back, I promise," I replied.

Torrann looked more like my mother. She had curly blond hair and baby blue eyes. She had major baby fat. She was two years old. I loved her more than anything else in the world. She was a loud, rambuncus kid. Flynn loved her too (it's not like Good Luck Charlie).

The Saturday was normal. It was Saturday. I sat in my room talking to Rocky over Skype, when I heard a loud crash. I said goodbye to Rocky and rushed into the living room to see my mom's favorite Peruvian lamp in pieces on the ground. Torrann stared at it, alarmed and scared. Flynn looked at me, apologetically. Torrann began to cry out.

"Torri!" I whined. I ran to her and picked her up.

"FLYNN!" I hollered, making Torrann cry more.

"Torrann!" I groaned.

"Don't tell Mom!" Flynn begged.

"Yeah, like she won't notice her favorite piece of furniture broken," I said sarcastically as I bounced Torrann up and down.

"What am I going to do?" Flynn cried, staring at the glass pieces.

"Tell Mom," I suggested.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that! Help me clean this up!" Flynn pleaded.

"That was your fault, so no!" I snapped.

"Cece!" Flynn cried.

"No!" I yelled, taking Torrann into my room.

I opened my laptop and requested Rocky on Skype. I placed Torrann on my lap and Rocky appeared on my screen.

"Wocky!" Torrann cried, pointing towards the screen. She stopped crying.

"Hey, Torri!" Rocky said back.

"I'm here too!" I laughed, emerging from behind Torrann.

"Hey Ce! I thought Torrann stole your laptop," Rocky admitted.

"Yeah, and she just scrolled through the Skype friends and clicked Rocky," I laughed.

"Cece!" a voice called from the living room.

"Gotta go, Roc," I said, turning off Skype and grabbing Torrann's hand and I lugged her out into the living room.

"Yeah?" I wondered. I saw my mom and my brother in tears.

"What?" I wondered.

"Cece…your father died in a crash," Mom announced.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I fell on my knees and sobbed.

_Don't break anything while I'm gone, _Dad had said. I broke that promise. We broke the lamp, that promise, and our hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be All Right: Chapter 2**

**I haven't worked on this story since forever! Alright I decided to work on it again. I need an OC so somebody fill out an application for a boyfriend for Cece! Please, it will be fun! Ok, well I hope you write those out and enjoy and I am sorry for not doing this.**

**Cece's POV**

That was two years ago. I am now 15 years old. My mom has been dragged in a deep depression. Torrann is now four years old. Flynn is now 11 years old. It was a cold morning with no sun shining. Typical. I was walking to school which I really didn't want to since my dad died. My grades have been low and careless. My friends have been leaving me left and right. I'm all alone. I only have Rocky, Ty, Deuce, and Vinny.

Vinny was my new friend who I text all the time. I never really actually talk to him. I was currently in the lunch cafeteria. The girl, Alice Dolton in front of me was glaring at me. I don't blame her; I did just curse her off. Vinny stood by my side. "Ok, bangs, you keep thinking that you're pretty just as much as you keep thinking those bangs work for you," Alice snapped. "They work better than those tissues stuffed in your bombshell," I hissed. People around us either 'ooh'ed or laughed.

"Well," Alice stuttered, at a loss of words, "At least I'm not messed up because my dad is dead." That destroyed me. The tears formed almost instantly. I waited for Vinny to stand up for me, but he never did. Nobody did. Finally, I had enough of the glare contest and left.

**SORRY SO SHORT! JUST FELT I SHOULD UPDATE. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LET YOU DOWN!**


End file.
